


The Video Knife [fanart]

by Koe



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Knives, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Video Knife [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> You all know what a video knife is. A broad blade that shines impressively in the dark. Its real name: a vegetable knife, doesn't do it justice. At all. Ask Jason if you don't believe me.


End file.
